I Can't Breathe Without You
by MiniKunz
Summary: "People are people and sometimes we change our minds ... ". Tony and Ziva have the first fight of their relationship. And she wants to know why. Tiva AU. Angst but fluffy at the end. Bad summary. Inside is better, I promise...


_I Can't Breathe Without You_

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people_

_And sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

I was in my car, crying, trying to runaway from something I want to forget: Me and Tony fight again and I feel we won't make up as another million times before. But his face don't leave my mind, I still love him. Not I and either Tony thought we'll end that way. Better, we never though we'll break up forever. But we are humans, and humans sometimes change their minds.

It was so hard walk through that door and say that I won't come back there anymore. This is killing me. I know that this is a lie. I never thought I'll go away after all this time. But why now? Today I'll tell him one of the most important things of my life. A thing that would change us completelly.

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

_'Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

Now my life is looking like the end of a sad movie. It supposed to be the best day of my life, but it's really the worst, believe me. The music starts and I know that this is the end. No, it can't be the end. We still have too many moments to pass through. Get married, have children, and pass all our life with each other. I lost the love of my life just because of a silly fight.

This is really not the kind of ending I wanna see. It's a tragedy that's bringing me down. When she was with me, I know who I'm supposed to be but I just don't know what to be when she's not around. I'm completelly lost.

_And we know it's never simple_

_Never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you_

_But I have to breathe without you_

_But I have to_

I know that this is never simple or easy, and he's not here to save me from this tragedy. He's the only thing I know like the back of my hand. And I just can't breathe without him, but now I have to. Right now I have to be strong. But who knows me know that one thing I never forget is a lie. And worst, I think I know Tony and I think I could trust him.

He said me that he will went to a bar with McGee but I call McGee and he said me he don't even know where Tony was. And I've heard once that the girl who job in a jewelry was flirting with him. It's obvious I follow him. I see him in that jewelry talking with a beautiful blonde with blue eyes and showing her a ring. I take some pictures with my phone and go home to wait him, when he enters in his house, which was almost ours, I start:

"Having fun with McGee?" He knows that something was wrong with because of my voice.

"Not too much. It would better if you were there." He smiles and tries to kiss me but I push him away. I can't believe he has the capacity to betray me and then go home and kiss me if anything was happen? Now I really don't know with who I'm in love. He protests:

"Hey, Ziva. What's wrong with you?" So then I start to say a bit louder than the normal.

"If I didn't see, I could tell that this is lie, but look it. Do you know her?" I show him the photos on my phone. If he said he doesn't know her, I was able to kill him right there.

"Oh, her." She's anyone that you have to care about. She just helps me to choose something." Now I was angry. 'Anyone that I have to care about?' I think he doesn't know with who he's talking.

"I know Tony, I know she's flirting with you, and worst, you're flirting back! I swear, for a minute I think I know you!"

"Are you doubting me again? Somalia wasn't a lesson enough to you?" And again he touched in my worst wound. My past. I know I can't erase everything, but at least he couldn't talk about it, as I asked. My voice, that was a bit loud suddenly turned to really loud, I was mad.

"Oh, now you're appealing to it? I don't think you'd do it." The tears were running down my face that moment. I don't hear anything he said after it. I runaway home. I know I can't breathe without him, but now. Now I have to start my life again. As I did when he said for the first time he loves me. I can't believe, but I know this will happen someday. I trusted Ari, I trusted Michael, but now I think I could trust Tony, but he breaks my heart as my first boyfriend did.

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_But people are people_

_And sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

I never wanted to make she goes away like this; I never want to see her hurt. But we're humans, don't we? And humans make mistakes and maybe we don't mean to be together, sometimes the relationships don't work out. No, what I'm saying it's not real. We were made to be together. I just want to proof her this is real.

_It's two a.m._

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy_

_Easy for me_

It's 2am and I'm missing him just like I miss my best friend who died when I was 12. Our brake up is hard to face like my past. And I just hope he knows that this is not easy for me. But I just have to do it.

_It's two a.m_

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy_

_Easy for me_

I can't let her go forever, no now. No after everything. I drive to her house, to apologize for had hided it from her. She opens the door, surprisingly she lets me enter. I sit down in her couch where we used to lay and stay together and she sits not so close to me. I want to hold her in my arms and kiss her, but first she needs some explications. And I have to give her it.

"Ziva, I just need to say one thing to you."

"Me too. I'm pregnant. Two months." She wasn't happy or surprised. But I was. The both things. Well, I'll be a father. I go to hug her but she pushes me away again. And she said:

"And you. What you want to say? That you have another girl but me and that blonde?"

"No, Ziva. I don't have another girl but you. For your information, she's my cousin. I ask her some things to buy a thing for you, but it have to be a secret. For this I said to you that I'd hang out with McGee. But I forget that anyone can hide something from a ninja."

"So... Tony, what's the thing so important you had to buy that you make all this things to hide it from me?"

"This." I take off a small black velvet box from my pocket and open it in front of her: "Ziva David, do you want to marry me?" For the first time in this day she wasn't able to kill me.

"What I have to say?" She has on her face the smile of a teenager on the first date. "Yes, I want to marry with you."

_I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry_

_I'm sorry; i'm sorry, i'm sorry_

And our nights ended with kisses, hugs and "I love you" from both of us and some I'm sorry's from her, so I tell her she doesn't need to be sorry, because the error was mine too.


End file.
